


And me, Maia!

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Adoption, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: Bambi/Jorge, seeing their child for the first timeThree line prompt that grew a bit





	1. Maia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bavarian_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/gifts).



“Do you think they’ve changed their minds?” Jorge wrung his hands, standing up because sitting seemed worse, “Maybe they’ve matched her with other people…”

Reaching for his husband’s hands, Alex pulled Jorge back down onto the chairs, grateful that the corridor was quiet, “Remember what the social worker said… They’ll bring her into the playroom and get her settled then bring us in… They’re just settling her… She might not understand what is going on exactly, but kids sense things so she’ll know something is going on.”

“True…” Jorge nodded, his stomach flip-flopping back and forth, “Do you think we should have gone for a newborn? Like maybe…”

Kissing Jorge on the lips, silencing his words, Alex shook his head, “Stop it… Everything we’ve done we’ve done for the right reasons, including this… No wonder you used to change your tyres on the grid so often…”

“Piss off,” Jorge shook his head, laughing softly, “If only Juanito had known that kissing me stopped me… My career could have been so different…”

Alex laughed, a proper belly chuckle, shaking his head as he tried to rid himself of the vision of Juanito puckering up to Jorge on the grid, both of them freezing as the door to the playroom opened and Lyla, their social worker, appeared in front of them with a smile, “Is it time?”

“It’s time…” Smiling wide as the two men jumped up from their seats, nerves apparent, but excitement taking over, Lyla swiped her ID card on the security entry, “She’s excited, she’s playing with the Lego and said she’s building a house…”

“Oh…” Jorge’s heart soared, the idea of the little girl, _their_ little girl, being excited about something as fundamental as having a home making him want to weep, “I’m so nervous…”

“Don’t be,” Opening the internal door, revealing the playroom to Jorge and Alex, one member of staff and a foster parent sitting on chair at the side of the room, Lyla nodded to the dark haired little girl playing alone in the middle of the floor, “Go on, go and introduce yourselves…”

Reaching for Jorge’s hand, Alex lead the older man over to the carpeted area, smiling fondly at the brown eyes that looked up at him, “Hi, can we play?”

“Building ‘ouse…” Holding up her creation, her distinctive eyes seeking out Jorge, Maia smiled, “Help me?”

“Sure,” Jorge sat down, cross legged, Alex sitting next to him, tears stinging his eyes as the three-and-a-half-year-old instantly clambered into his lap, thrusting the half build house at him, “What do we need next then?”

“Door!” Laughing at the way Jorge and Alex both instantly delved into the giant box of Lego bricks, searching out a door for her, Maia rested her head on Jorge’s chest, “Mine ‘ouse.”

Handing Maia a red door, Alex smiled, his heart beating at a hundred miles per hour seeing the youngster making herself comfortable on Jorge’s lap, like she’d met the older man a hundred times before, “I like your house… Our house has a red door.”

“Like red,” Maia grinned, pointing to Alex’s t-shirt, “Like red shirt. My ‘ouse have red door?”

“Maia,” Lyla wandered over, delighted by the interaction between the trio, “Do you remember who this is? Remember I showed you the photographs?”

“This Papa,” Prodding Jorge in the chest, Maia had no idea of the fight she gave Jorge and Alex to control the tears as she introduced them, in that classic matter-of-fact way that children do, “And this Papi… And me Maia!”

“And you are Maia, yes,” Lyla chuckled, Maia’s sense of humour one of the reasons it’d been so baffling that it had taken so long to find her an adoptive home, “Do you remember why Jorge and Alex are here?”

“Take me mine ‘ouse!” Looking at Jorge, Maia grinned, before wriggling out of his lap and moving to Alex’s, settling herself with a thump, her laughter at Alex’s ‘oof’ making them all howl with laughter, “We go mine ‘ouse?”

“Soon,” Alex smiled, kissing her forehead, only just saving the tear that threatened when she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight, “What do we need to go over Lyla?”

“Well with Maia being Downs…”

“Having,” Jorge interrupted, shaking his head, already protective of their daughter, despite the fact the paperwork wouldn’t be signed until they’d had her home for ten days, “Maia **has** Downs Syndrome…”

“Of course, sorry…” Lyla mentally cheered, that tiny distinction instantly made by Jorge confirming once and for all in her mind that she’d chosen the right couple to be Maia’s parents, “We can go over the paperwork side later, why don’t you guys just have some fun for a couple of hours?”

“Me go home today?” Maia looked at Alex, the hopeful look on her face breaking his heart.

“Not today,” Alex stroked her cheek, swallowing hard, “Today you have to go back with Sarah, but tomorrow we’ll come back and play again, ok?”

“Ok,” Accepting the words, Maia looked at Lyla, well aware that it was the social worker who held all of the cards, “Me go to mine ‘ouse tomorrow?”

“We’ll see.”

“Tomorrow,” Nodding like it was decided, somehow knowing these two were different to all of the other couples who’d come to play for a while, Maia took her Lego model from Jorge, “Red door on mine ‘ouse… You help me Papa?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist another part today

“Can’t believe we are here again…” Jorge laughed softly, looking slightly more than three years older than their previous visit, “I know the process, so how come I’m even more nervous?”

Alex chuckled, leaning to rest his head on Jorge’s shoulder, nerves bubbling in his belly, “Because we’re doubling our workload?”

“True,” Jorge chewed on his lip, self-doubt creeping in again, “She’ll cope, won’t she? It won’t unsettle her too much?”

Alex laughed again, rolling his eyes at Jorge, “It was her idea…”

“It was,” Jorge laughed, remembering 5-year-old Maia’s letter to the King’s that had come home from nursery, the top item one that only they (and Lyla) could provide, “Maybe we should have got her a dog…”

Checking his phone, Marc babysitting something that always made him slightly nervous, especially when Dani was away, Alex frowned, “Then we’d have ended up with a puppy AND Eina and Zuki in our house half of the time…”

“Ah yeah,” Jorge frowned, Maia’s little friendship with the two Espargaro girls something he found amazing and odd in equal measures, “I’m sure we had rules that those dogs weren’t allowed in the lounge…”

Alex laughed, loud and hearty, the sound echoing down the corridor, “Since when did we get to set the rules?”

“I suppose,” Jorge chuckled, Maia very spoiled, not in a ruined way, but they both knew she was wrapped around their little fingers. Smiling as Lyla appeared from the door, Jorge stood up, reaching for Alex’s hand, as she took them through into the same room as before.

“So, the foster carer is here, they can answer any questions about routine and the likes…” Lyla smiled as she opened the internal door, Jorge and Alex’s adoption of Maia one of the most successful of her career, the little family happy and secure, Maia thriving at her special nursery, both her parents determined that her life would be as successful and fulfilling of possible, and Jorge’s links with adults in the Down Syndrome community giving her plenty of successful role models, “Just take your time, there’s no rush…”

*

“Hi! We’re back!” Marc called out, Maia instantly going to sit on the bottom step to remove her shoes and coat, “Good girl…”

“We’re in the lounge!”

Alex’s voice filtered out down the hall, Marc smiling at the way his niece’s face lit up on hearing it, the youngster absolutely doting on both of her parents, “Come on Munchkin, let’s go and see what Papa and Papi have been up too…”

“Hiii!” Alex laughed, wrapping his arms around Maia as she barrelled into the lounge and threw herself into his arms, “Have you had a good day?”

“Yeah!” Maia grinned, before a noise from the opposite side of the room startled her, the three adults holding their breath as she turned her head, time seeming to slow as she frowned and moved slowly to the side of the basket, peering into it, “Who dis?”

“Well,” Jorge moved from the sofa, kneeling next to Maia, one hand on her back, both reassuring her and keeping her in reach in case she had to be moved out of the way, “Remember when Lyla came to visit us last week?”

“To talk about mine brother?” Maia’s eyes widened, the excitement clear on her face, Marc recording it on his phone for posterity, something Jorge and Alex would be forever grateful for, her voice lowered to a whisper, “Is this mine brother?”

“Yes,” Jorge nodded, tears welling in his eyes as Maia clapped excitedly, “This is your brother… He’s called Max…”

“Max…” Maia looked at the five-week-old boy, carefully considering the name, before smiling, “He’s called Button!”

“Well,” Jorge looked to Alex, his husband having moved to the floor next to them, both of them laughing, “Well, he’s called Max, but you can call him Button if you want…”

“Yes! Mine brother. Mine Button,” Reaching into the basket, stroking Max’s tiny hand with delicate tenderness, Maia grinned, “Hiiiii Button! I’m Maia. Me’s your sister… You live in our house now. There’s you, and Papa, and Papa, and me, Maia!”


End file.
